Passage
A Passage, also known as a Quest, is a coming-of-age rite practiced by both the Konishi and the Saionji. The practice differs slightly between the clans and the exact objective varies by the trialgoer. Konishi Quest For the Konishi, the rite is referred to as a Quest. It is also known less commonly as the Trial. Both boys and girls are required to undergo their Quest upon reaching the age of 16. It is mandatory and there is no lenience on the matter of when the Quest is to be undergone. The Quest is seen as not only a coming-of-age rite but also a test of loyalty. The children sent upon a Quest have never left the boundaries of the village before. The Quest tests their willpower to return to the solitude of the village, never to leave again unless ordered to do so by the Master. As a result, not everyone returns from their Quest. Some inevitably perish, while others willingly choose not to return. Those who do not return are seen as traitors to the Konishi and are banished from the clan. Though there is no official word on the matter, it is rumored that the Master will send kunoichi to eliminate the ex-clan members in order to keep them from revealing any Konishi secrets. Upon successfully returning from a Quest, however, they are welcomed back with open arms and trusted as a part of the Konishi. Women are typically required to marry by the spring of the year after their return, including the Master and her daughters. Men have no set time required to marry by. Furthermore, women outside of the direct Konishi bloodline become eligable to begin training as a kunoichi once they have completed their Quest and proven their unwavering loyalty to the clan. On rare occasions, a trialgoer may return from their Quest, having failed. They are not allowed to re-enter the village, as their loyalty remains questionable. Thus, the punishment for failing one's Quest is effectively banishment from the Konishi Clan. Unlike those who willingly leave the clan however, it is suggested they are allowed to live peacefully so long as they keep the Konishi's secrets private. Saionji Passage To the Saionji, the rite is referred to as a Passage. It is also known as "becoming a man" colloquially. As the colloquial name suggests, the Passage is only undergone by men. It is, however, open to all boys aged 16 or older. The Passage may be postponed for health or personal reasons, if the boy so wishes. It is not unknown for men well over the age of 50 years old have never gone on their Passage and therefore never gained the right to be considered a grown man. This means they were unable to marry, have children, or get a job. Only the sons of Masters are mandatorily required to undergo their Passage. Women do not undergo the Passage. Rather, girls are considered women once they've had their first menses. In accordance with the laws of Basho, they are still unable to marry until they are 16 years of age. They are also forbidden from marrying men who have yet to undergo their passage. As the lives of Saionji women are already very restricted, there are no restrictions between girls and women legally. Furthermore, since the maturation of women is an unavoidable natural process, all women of the clan are ultimately considered women from birth. Undergoing a Passage is considered a great honor and the mark of a strong man. Unlike the Konishi's Quest, a Passage is an optional endeavor for most men. Thus, failure is considered a great shame, and the punishment for failure is severe. Though the true punishment for failure is simply a year spent considered a child with the option to try again, the Saionji take it upon themselves to deliver a punishment far worse. Upon failing to complete their quest, it has become a tradition for the trialgoer to sacrifice himsefl to O-Yama-Kami by ritual suicide, thus redeeming his honor in death. To return to the village having failed your Passage is an unspoken shame even worse than the failure itself, and will follow a man for the rest of his life regardless of whether he succeeds at a future Passage or not. Upon succeeding one's Passage, the boy is considered a man and rewarded all the rights and privileges therein. All men of Clan Saionji are eligable to learn the techniques of the shinobi, and are allowed to come and go from the village as they so please. Category:Basho Category:Roll20 Category:SnS Category:Konishi Category:Saionji